


His flavour

by NonaeMex



Series: Lucius/Hermione [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, PWP, tease and denial
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cosa…”<br/>“Meno sex appeal di un limone?”<br/>Ma non è vero, naturalmente, non è affatto vero. Invece è piuttosto carina quella babbanastra, ecco perché Lucius si prende la briga di provocarla.<br/>Però mai si sarebbe aspettato questo, mai</p>
            </blockquote>





	His flavour

  
His flavour   
  
  
  


  
Quello stadio è pieno da scoppiare, chissà quanta gente ci sarà.  
Persone di tutte le nazionalità e di tutti i paesi sono arrivate, maghi di ogni angolo del mondo con le tende le une accanto alle altre si scambiano impacciati saluti.  
Linguaggi zoppicanti, risatine e battute intorno a ogni tenda, capannelli di persone che cercano di capirsi a vicenda si alternano a gruppetti di maghi che invece chiacchierano fittamente.  
Si accettano anche scommesse.  
Hermione non ha mai amato particolarmente il Quidditch, ma concorda con Ron ed Harry, quella é una cosa da vedere. Alle sette meno un quarto l’eccitazione è palpabile, il clima a dir poco euforico ed è impossibile contenere le vistose manifestazioni magiche degli occupanti delle tende. Lo stadio, d’altra parte è già quasi pieno, anche se alla partita vera e propria mancano due ore.  
Ron continua a correre avanti e indietro dappertutto osservando i banchetti dei souvenir, naturalmente trascinandosi dietro lei ed Harry.  
  
Alle otto e quindici Hermione ha deciso di averne abbastanza di correre in giro ed ha lasciato che Ron ed Harry escano per l’ennesima volta, accompagnati da Arthur Weasley, in cerca di modellini animati dei giocatori.  
Hanno raggiunto insieme la loro tribuna che è ancora quasi deserta, ma ora Hermione è sola. Per la prima volta intorno a lei c’è silenzio, ed è un silenzio benefico, che le riempie la testa, gliela lenisce.  
Le stelle, lassù nella sconfinata volta nera del cielo sono invisibili per via dei riflettori del campo di Quidditch. Le voci degli spettatori le giungono attutite, portate dal vento.  
Hermione lascia vagare lo sguardo nell’inchiostro del cielo, le braccia appoggiate contro il metallo della balconata.  
  
Quasi non si accorge dell’uomo dai capelli chiari ed il volto affilato fino a che lui non parla.  
La ragazza abbassa rapidamente lo sguardo…e l’espressione del suo viso cambia.  
Lucius Malfoy è lì sotto, deve aver appena detto qualcosa ( qualcosa di odioso, a giudicare da modo in cui le sue sottili labbra beffarde si incurvano) e ha gli occhi grigi fissi su di lei.  
Hermione sostiene quello sguardo, aspettando che lui parli ancora.  
Deve esserci Draco da qualche parte, nelle vicinanze, ma Hermione non lo vede arrivare.  
Ci sono solo loro due, in mezzo a quel vento fresco, con la voce dello stadio che sibila in sottofondo nella notte.  
Hermione fissa quel volto pallido e appuntito nel baluginare dell’illuminazione accesa della tribuna.  
Che accidenti vuole?  
Non ha aggiunto altro a ciò che ha appena detto, qualsiasi cosa fosse, ma il suo sorrisetto non accenna ad incrinarsi.  
Hermione lo vede schiudersi ancora, e le sembra di scorgere un rapido guizzo di lingua tra di denti.  
Un gesto che conosce, ma che non ha mai visto prima, ora è assolutamente certa che quell’uomo spregevole l’abbia rivolto proprio a lei.  
Maledice il rossore che le imporpora le guance, Hermione e si impone di non vagare con lo sguardo sull’alta figura avvolta in un completo scuro che gli fascia i fianchi. Il mantello dell’uomo si alza nella brezza serale, poi ricade.  
  
“Dove sono Wesley e Potter, fanciulla?” Domanda la bassa voce melliflua dell’uomo alto che la squadra da sotto la tribuna.  
  
Fanciulla?  
  
“In giro tra i banchetti.” La risposta di Hermione è secca, tradisce tutto il suo imbarazzo, e lei si odia per questo. Le piacerebbe che quell’uomo non avesse quel luccichio negli occhi, le piacerebbe che non fosse chi è, le piacerebbe che il suo collo, bianco e tornito non creasse quel contrasto con la mascella dura e perfettamente sbarbata, le piacerebbe che quelle labbra non avessero quella forma, perché adesso, senza sapere bene perché tutte queste cose la mettono terribilmente a disagio.  
Quello è Lucius Malfoy, il padre di Draco, ed Hermione non ha bisogno di ricordare cosa ha fatto ad Harry gli ultimi due anni in quel momento, per ripetere a se’ stessa che è dello stesso stampo di Draco, malvagio e manipolatore.  
  
Ma lui si sta sfilando i guanti, e le sue mani, pallide e affusolate emergono dalla stoffa nera.  
Cosa diavolo sta facendo? Prende tempo forse? Perché è ancora lì e cosa vuole da lei? La mano di Hermione si serra sulla bacchetta nella tasca.  
Hermione lo tiene d’occhio con uno sguardo penetrante, che lui ricambia a tradimento, spedendole una specie di brutta stretta dalle parti dello sterno.  
  
“Strano che Weasley abbia soldi per comprare souvenir a una partita…chissà che cosa diavolo ha venduto per farcela, ti pare?”  
Ancora quella voce beffarda e melliflua, ma assurdamente non c’è violenza, o acredine. Sta cercando di fare lo spiritoso? Hermione non lo crede…ma c’è qualcosa di strano nel suo tono di voce.  
Come se prendesse tempo.  
Come se non gli interessasse dire ciò che dice, ma parlasse solo per abitudine.  
Si, ecco cos’è.  
Ha in mente qualcos’altro…  
  
“Ti hanno lasciata sola? Immagino che si ritengano sicuri, tutti quanti. Tu, ragazzina hai meno sex appeal di un limone…”  
  
Hermione sperimenta una cocente ondata di rossore che sale, sale fino all’attaccatura dei capelli.  
Le sue mani si serrano contro il metallo della ringhiera.  
Il sorriso di Lucius ora è completo, l’uomo si sta voltando per tornare sui suoi passi.  
  
Hermione osserva la sua testa bionda allontanarsi.  
  
Lo segue con gli occhi mentre prende un percorso secondario, scende grandini di legno, percorre una specie di corridoio tra le tribune.  
A volte se l’è presa, anche se faceva finta di niente, quando il figlio di quell’uomo l’ha insultata a scuola, ci è stata anche parecchio male.  
A volte ne ha addirittura pianto.  
Ma questa cosa che le dilaga nel petto è completamente diversa.  
Quando piangeva per gli insulti di Draco era una bambina al secondo anno ad Hogwarts, d’altra parte durante il suo primo anno era stata terrorizzata dal non avere amici, le era capitato di essere tenuta a distanza, chiamata ‘sottutto’.  
  
Adesso però non è più una bambina. Sotto lo sterno un misterioso groviglio di nervi e sensazioni sembra essersi risvegliato, spedendole strane fitte lungo il collo e la gola. I suoi piedi scattano quando l’ultimo lembo del mantello di Lucius scompare.  
  
_Meno sex appeal di un limone, eh?_  
  
  
Lei, Hermione è una ragazza razionale, alla quale non interessa essere chiamata ‘castoro’ oppure…sottutto o secchiona, non le interessa che le dicano le stesse cose che le ha appena detto Lucius.  
Però, _però_.  
In fondo, in un punto che raramente viene solleticato, ad Hermione _interessa_.  
  
Si infila in quel basso corridoio di legno, nel quale i suoni entrano ed escono attutiti.  
Odore di segatura, tonfi di persone in piedi sulla sua testa…e poi Lucius, da solo, poco più avanti.  
  
I passi di Hermione rimbombano sul legno mentre la ragazza annulla le distanze.  
Lucius si volta, richiamato dal rumore e la vede, quella ragazzetta con gli occhi castani che ardono, le labbra strette, il viso regolare contratto in una strana espressione concentrata. La treccia che si è fatta si sta sciogliendo, capelli di un castano fulvo vanno dappertutto. Lo raggiunge con rapide falcate delle sue gambe smilze.  
  
Il sopracciglio destro di Lucius si alza, nella luce magica che rende percorribile quel corridoio coperto.  
Il volto della Granger ora gli è davanti…la mano della ragazza scatta su di lui.  
  
“Cosa…”  
  
“Meno sex appeal di un limone?”  
  
Ma non è vero, naturalmente, non è affatto vero. Invece è piuttosto carina quella babbanastra, ecco perché Lucius si prende la briga di provocarla.  
  
Però mai si sarebbe aspettato questo, mai.  
“ _Cosa fai?_ ”  
  
Hermione gli si è inginocchiata davanti, sulle assi di legno che scricchiolano e la sua mano è aggrappata al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.  
Con un tonfo sordo, un elaborato bastone da passeggio cade di mano, rotola sul legno.  
  
“Lascia…” Ma quella mano si è impadronita di lui, e Lucius la sente correre…accarezzarlo, risvegliarlo.  
  
“Meno sex appeal di un limone?”  
  
Ripete quella maledetta nata babbana, e Lucius non può fare altro che appoggiare la testa al muro di legno, emettendo un fioco gemito. Le dita di lei vanno su e giù sul turgore che ora gonfia il cavallo dei pantaloni. Il respiro è fuori controllo, la mente è una tabula rasa.  
“N-no….”  
Ma le dita di lei stanno aprendo delicatamente la chiusura dei pantaloni, e Lucius non ha la forza di muovere un dito.  
  
La sua erezione, dio eccola all’aria fredda della sera, nella mano destra di quella maledetta.  
Lucius vorrebbe uscirsene con qualcosa di molto brillante, acido e pungente, per tornare ad avere il controllo di quella assurda situazione che ha creato senza rendersene conto, ma tutto ciò che gli esce di bocca è: “Ouhn…”  
  
O qualcosa di simile, niente di più articolato, ed è già più di quanto ci si possa aspettare ora da Lucius Malfoy. Il suo torace si è fatto molle e pesante negli abiti di alta classe…il suo bacino è vergognosamente rilassato, l’autocontrollo è solo un ricordo.  
  
“Lo ripeta.”  
  
La voce sommessa di lei che lo sfida, poi la sua bocca, timida e inesperta accoglie la sommità del sesso - che ora spunta imperioso dai pantaloni di alta fattura- in piccoli tocchi avvolgenti, umidi.  
Lucius la vede portare la testa avanti con un piccolo scatto, si sente scendere nella sua gola bollente, è il delirio e la follia. Vede la sommità della sua testa fulva ondeggiare su di lui Lucius, e l’ultima cosa che pensa è: ‘ _Merlino e Salazar, non lo dico più’._  
  
  
  
FINE


End file.
